Flowers and Kisses
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: It was their one year anniversary and Kendall had the perfect gift for James. KAMES! Slight CARGAN if u have an imagination!


**Hey guys! Imma back! : ) So this is another Kames fic! Duh..lol Anyways this is for KamesPlus61! He came up with the idea of Kames day and thats today! So here's just a cute fluffly Kames fic, once again. Enjoy lovelies! : )**

* * *

**Flowers and Kisses**

James woke up with a bright smile, but that smile soon dropped when he didn't feel protective arms wrapped around him. Confused, the pretty boy turned over in his shared bed, not even seeing the body of his blonde lover, Kendall Knight. Okay, that was weird. Kendall never woke up before James, unless James spelt in, which was rarely. Out of curiosity, James looked over at the digital clock on the night stand next to the bed, seeing that it's only 7:30. So James didn't sleep in, and Kendall never woke up before 10:30.

James sat up in the bed, his clothed back hitting the headboard softly. He grabbed his phone from underneath his pillow, starting up a new text message. Quickly putting in his lover's digits, he sent a text.

**To: Kendall **

**From: James**

_**Hey. Were r u?**_

James put his phone back into his lap, gnawing at his bottom lip as he waited patiently for Kendall to reply back. He hoped nothing serious happened. He knew Kendall worked late, but he never worked this late. James was brought out of his thought when he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly picking it up, he read the text,

**To: James **

**From: Kendall**

_**Hey babe. Ddnt you read the note? Love you! –KK**_

Note? What note was Kendall talking about. James knitted his eyebrows together, looking around the room, not finding any note. He shifted on the bed a little, hearing something crinkle underneath him. Lifting up his right thigh, lightly, James grabbed the piece of paper, unfolding it and reading it.

_Hey baby. I know you are confused on where I am, but that's a surprise you'll find out later tonight. Carlos and Logan should be over around 8:30 am, so if it's like 7 something, you should probably start getting ready. I'll see you later tonight! Love you babe! ;)_

_-KK 3_

_P.S. Happy Anniversary! _

James placed the note over his heart, smiling extra wide. He had no idea what Kendall was talking about seeing him later tonight, but he really didn't care at the moment. He was trying to calm himself down from having an emotional panic attack. He took in a deep breath before realizing Carlos and Logan would be over in about 30 minutes, and James Diamond does not get ready in 30 minutes. James set the note gently on the nightstand, hopping out of the bed to the bathroom.

* * *

Kendall smiled to himself. He's such a great boyfriend. He was driving up to the restaurant that he reserved special for him and James. He really wanted this day to be special for the brunette because he had a very, very special question to ask him.

James and Kendall have been dating for over 3 years now, and Kendall wanted to spend the rest of his life with the pretty boy. He wanted to see every waking moment of the brunette. Every. Single. Day. The blonde was head over heels for the pretty boy and wouldn't want to change that for anything.

Kendall pulled up into the parking lot, shutting the car off and getting out. As he closed the car door, he took in a deep breath before smiling. This was going to be a perfect day.

* * *

"Oh, James, let's go in that store." Carlos squealed, grabbing his taller friend's hand, and pulling him into some type of fashion store. Carlos and Logan had dragged James over to the mall, a request by Kendall, trying to distract the taller boy until Kendall called them and told them it was okay to leave. And right now, Carlos had dragged the pretty boy into nearly every single store in the mall.

"Carlos, I don't want to go into _another_ fashion store. I'm tired and I want to go home." James whined out, stopping dead in his tracks making Carlos' body jerk backwards. The Latino let go of James' hand, biting his lip nervously as he glanced at Logan. They couldn't leave now! Kendall hasn't called them yet. Plus they could never say no to James' puppy dog face.

"Come on James we only been here for like 30 minutes." Logan says, getting the hint that Carlos was throwing at him.

"No we've been here for like, oh I don't know, 3 hours!" The two smaller boys flinched at James' sudden outburst.

"So who cares? You need new cloths anyways, because that hoodie you got on his hid-e-ous." Carlos said, making a disgusted face and pointing at the pretty boy's hood. James looked down at what he was wearing and frowned.

"This isn't even my hoddie, its Kendall's." He said, now placing the frown with a pout. The only reason her wore the sweatshirt was because Kendall wasn't there and he wanted to be close to the blonde and plus he liked wearing Kendall's clothes. They smelt like him and were warm.

"Well then, let's go get your man some nice cloths." Carlos said, grabbing James' hand and pulling him into the store. James let out a soft sigh, letting his friend pull him around and wishing he was in Kendall's arms.

* * *

"Hello?" Kendall said, as he answered his phone. He had just left the restaurant and was heading over to the flower store to pick up a dozen of James' favorite flowers.

"_Knight, I need you down at the office to do some paper work." _He heard his boss say on the other line. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Um, I have the day off today, remember?"

"_Not anymore, I need you to fill in."_

"What? You know why I took the day off, it's me and my boyfriend's anniversary and I was planning on purposing to him." Kendall said, starting to fill nervous. He knew how stubborn and carefree his boss could be and he was hoping he would let Kendall have his requested day off; well let him have his day off.

The line was silent for about fifteen minutes, Kendall thinking his boss hung up on him. That is until the man spoke.

"_Be here in 30 minutes or you're fired."_ With that his boss hung up, leaving Kendall to punch the steering wheel out in frustration. This couldn't be happening. Today was supposed to be special and his dumb of a boss had to go and ruin it. Maybe if he did the paperwork fast, he could still have time for his and James' date.

* * *

"Carlos. Take. Me. Home." James hissed out as he pinched Carlos' arm, making the small male cry out in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! James! Stop, it hurts." He cried out.

"Then take me home." James whined, pinching Carlos even harder, using his nails this time.

Logan sighed at his two immature friends, pulling out his cell phone when he felt it vibrate. A text from Kendall.

**To: Logan**

**From: Kendall**

_**Keep stalling him. Gotta go dwn to the office, only for about 2 hours. Thanks! **_

_**-KK**_

Logan sighed once more. Two more hours with James! Ugh, he doesn't know how he'll survive that one.

"Come on James, I'm sure your hungry, let's go get you some food." Logan said, setting his phone back into his pocket. James let go of Carlos' arm, now realizing how hungry he was.

"Ok." He whispered, picking up the bags and beginning to walk towards the food court.

"Thanks for helping me, Logie." Carlos sarcastically said, nudging Logan in the side. The smart boy only rolled his eyes, pushing Carlos in front of him as the two followed their taller friend.

* * *

Kendall sped down the rode a little above the speed limit, hoping he would make it to the restaurant before Carlos and Logan did. He finished up his paper work 30 minutes ago, probably messed half of them up, but he was in a hurry okay? He'll deal with all that another time.

As Kendall continued down the street, he started to grow worry. What if James didn't want to marry him? What if he said something stupid and ruined the whole thing. Oh god, he should've thought this threw. There was no way in hell James was going to say yes to him, just no way. Kendall could feel his face grow sweaty. _No! Don't think like that, Knight! Of course he will say yes, he freaking loves you! _Kendall thought to himself, he sure hoped he was right.

Kendall pulled up into the parking lot, the same time Logan's car did. The blonde checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked good. He had brought a button up shirt and dress pants with him just in case something went wrong. _Good thinking Knight. _Kendall complimented himself. He took a deep breath getting out of the car, it was now or never.

Kendall got out of the car, seeing Logan and Carlos doing the same. He greeted them with a warm smile.

"Where's James?" He questioned eager to see his dying love. Carlos and Logan looked at each other, sharing a similar smile. Logan walked back over to the car, but the back seat this time.

"You're prince Diamond, awaits." He opened the door and James stepped out, making Kendall freeze on the spot. He was wearing a dark red button up that Kendall brought for his birthday, black dress pants, and black and white converse. His eyes looked a little dark and Kendall guessed it was from the eyeliner the pretty boy always wears.

James looked at Kendall with a shy smile, walking up to him. Kendall wraps his arms around James, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Okay, you two have fun, and don't stay out to late." Carlos said with a small smile. Kendall and James rolled their eyes at him, but waved bye. As soon as they were out of sight, Kendall pulled James back into a tight hug.

"I missed you today." He whispered, taking in the scent of James' hair. James smiled lovingly, pulling back and pecking the blonde's lips.

"I missed you too."

Kendall smiled grabbing his hand, "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

They got into the restaurant, Kendall telling the waiter their reservations, and they got led to a table. The waiter came back and took their orders. Once the food arrived, Kendall and James dug in. The whole dinner was talks and laughs. Them talking about old memories about their childhood, and all their time together. The couple finished off their dinner, the dessert coming on its way, and now it was the time for Kendall to start getting nervous again.

"Hey Kendall, you ok?" James questioned, seeing his blonde lover looking a bit uneasy. Kendall shook his head, giving James a reassuring smile; telling him that he was fine. The dessert finally made its way, over to the table. Kendall rubbed his hands together, taking in a deep breath.

"James I need to tell you something." Kendall said, James looking away from the delicious cheesecake in front of him.

"Now?" He asked with a small pout. He was really looking forward for eating that cheesecake, but I guess he could wait until Kendall finished. The pretty boy nodded his head, signaling for Kendall to continue on.

The blonde took a deep breath before getting out of his chair, walking over to James and taking his hands in his.

"Okay, I know I say this every day, but I love you." Kendall started, James giving off a small sweet smile, locking eyes with Kendall's. "I love you so much that it hurts. I sometimes can't believe that your mine. It's like I'm dreaming." Another deep breath. "Whenever you cry, I hold you until you let it all out. Whenever you are down, I do anything just to see that beautiful smile of yours. I would do anything in the world for you James, I love you so, so much baby."

James now had tears rolling down his eyes, not understanding what Kendall's sudden behavior came from.

"James, I love you, okay. And I would do anything for you. You know that right?" James nodded his head as Kendall took one last breath before getting down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. The pretty boy gasps as his tears began to fall down faster. "James, Jamie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and on. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours everyday when I wake up. I want to hold you in my arm forever and never let you go. So would you do me the honors and be my Mr. James Knight?" Kendall finished, not even realizing the people around them where listening and now giving off soft 'Aws'. Kendall didn't care what those people were saying, his only focus was on James, and James only.

James let out a happy sob, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck planting their lips together.

"Y-Yes!" He choked out with a huge smile. Kendall returned the smile, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on James' finger. He picked the brunette up, spinning him around a couple of times, kissing every inch of his face.

"I love you sooooo much." Kendall said giving James' plump lips a deep passionate kiss. James happily returned it back, pulling Kendall down more, trying to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too." James replied. The smiled lovingly at each other, giving off one last kiss before sitting back down.

"Oh, these are for you." Kendall said, reaching behind his chair and grabbing the bouquet of red and pink roses.

"Thank you." James smiled, reading the card attached to it.

_I'll love you till the last one dies._

_-KK_

"You are so cheesy." James snorted at his blonde lover. Kendall only smiled back at his boyfriend- correction- fiancé.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**AWW! Lol i love the ending. Anyways so i need to work on some Cargan fics, what do you guys think? Pm me any ideas and ill work with them. Review please!**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
